powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Dark Warrior
The Dark Warrior is the Thirteenth Episode of Power Rangers: War Of The Wizards Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Arc Synopsis The Rangers get a visit from Trini's Uncle who has finished a Invisibility formula only for the juice bar to get attacked by a hit man of Zerak's The Dark Warrior. Episode In lab in Angel Grove one Howard Trang was currently working on what appeared to be some strange formula. Pouring a chemical into the tube he grinned laughing. "Hehe my Invisibility formula is complete." He stated as he poured some into a jar before began typing some numbers into his computer and accidentally poured some into his cactus. When he turned around he saw it was gone and blinked. "Huh? Where's my plant?" He questioned before he pushed onto where it was a felt a prickle and smiled. "Oh?" he questioned before poking it a bit before laughing as his formula had been complete. At the Gym and Juice Bar currently Jason was currently teaching his Karate Class as Trini was trying to follow as Julia came up from behind and smiled. "Hey Sweetie." Julia whispered as Trini turned around. "Julia." Trini smiled as the two shared a quick kiss as Julia let go. "Your form was just a tad off Trini Try this." Julia stated as she showed her what Jason was doing as Trini follow suit. Meanwhile Bulk was currently heavily into one of the Arcade games as Skull was playing sweat wiper keeping him from over exerting himself. Back with Trini and Julia Trini finished her practice and hugged her. "Thanks Julia." Trini smiled. "Nothing to big for you sweetie." She grinned causing Trini to playfully punch her arm. "Oh you!" She grinned as the two of them walked over to Zeran and Billy. "Wish I had Jason's outstanding Moves..." Billy muttered before Ernie spoke up. "Speaking of moves, you mind taking these over to the recycling bin for me Billy." Ernie questioned as Billy shrugged. "Not at all Ernie." Billy stated grabbing the bottles. "Phooey! Oh man I'm out of quarters." Bulk groaned as they turned to see Billy walking over. "Oh no..." Trini said as Julia blinked before turning to see the two bullies Bulk and Skull and groaned. "Hey! Geekhead! Let me borrow a quarter." Bulk said as Bulk and Skull walked over to Billy. "Sorry Fella's I don't think I have any to spare." Billy said as Trini and Julia got up slowly walking over as Bulk blinked. "What?! Get him." Bulk said as they both lifted him up shaking him down as quarters fella out as they put him in the trash before laughing. "MOLAH!" They said before Julia smacked both of them with a back hand as they went crashing to the ground holding their head growling slowly getting up looking to Julia and Trini. "Oh look its the Dyke's skull." Bulk groaned. "Yeah the Dykes hahaha." Skull said with a laugh as Julia twitched. "I'm sorry..." She said cracking her knuckles. "WHAT WAS THAT?!" She snapped. "You heard me! what you going to do about it Dkye." Bulk growled. "Yeah what you gonna do about it d-" Skull started before both received a quick punch to the stomach as they coughed from the pain keeling over. Julia humphed turning around as Julia went over and helped Trini to get Billy out of the trash can. "You alright?" Julia questioned. Billy sighed shaking his head. "Its nothing, I'm always getting picked on." Billy stated as Trini snapped her fingers. "I know something that will cheer you up, My uncle Howard the famous Scientist is coming into town." Trini explained. "Even Scientific achievement isn't much comfort to me right now." Billy stated looking on at Jason's class. "I know exactly what I'm going to do, I'm going to re enroll in Jason's Karate Class." Billy stated taking off as Bulk and Skull were coming to slowly stumbling off. "Out of our way old man.." Bulk muttered as Zeran suddenly picked Bulk up swinging around Bulk like a rag doll before slamming him down. "WHO YOU CALLING A WRINKLED PRUNE FACED GIT!" Zeran snapped causing Julia and Trini to giggle. Up in space suddenly a stealthy, army-colored ninja monster teleported into Zerak's room who was coughing so bad you swore he was hacking up a lung. "Lord Zerak, it seems I was right to check up on you, The Sardovion Flu sir?" He asked. "No its just an everyday cold- OF COURSE IT'S THE SARDOVION FLU YOU TWIT!" Zerak snapped before coughing again. "Listen Dark Warrior, I've gotten these feeling that some upstarts have been trying to upstage me your orders are simple, go down to earth and DESTROY the Power Rangers!" Zerak coughed as The Dark Warrior nodded with a Salute. "Right away Lord Zerak!" Dark Warrior stated before teleporting out of there. Back at the Juice bar Howard Trang entered the Juice Bar looking around through everything. "Class Dismissed, practice and be ready for your test later this week." Jason stated as everyone bowed leaving to prepare for their test. The Rangers along side Julia raced over as Kimberly spoke. "Billy you were great!" Kimberly stated with a grin. "Yeah I can't wait for you guys to meet my Uncle Howard, the famous Scientist, Hess looking forward to meeting you Julia something about "Now where is this young stud I'm going to have to get the scolding to." He just completed his Invisibility formula he was so excited about it that, I didn't have the heart to tell him it wasn't a stud as he called it." Trini said as the group laughed. Zeran looked around before he spotted an older looking man and walked forward bowing in respect. "Excuse me Sir, are you by chance Howard Trang, Trini's Uncle? She has spoken high of you." Zeran said as the older man blinked. "Yes and who might you be good sir?" He asked. "Ah right where are my manners, the names Smith, Zeran Smith." Zeran said before shaking his hand rapidly. "Delighted to meet you!" He said with a old fashioned grin. "Ah Zeran, the good teacher Trini has told me a lot about." He said bowing in respect. "Well met Zeran san." He said with a grin. "Uncle Howard!" Trini called out racing forward and glomping him as Howard caught her with a laugh. "Easy Trini I'm not as young as I once was." He said with a laugh looking around. "Now than where is this young stud who has as the hip term goes taken you off the market?" Howard asked as the entire group looked at each other and chuckled. "What? Did I say something funny?" Howard questioned. "Its nothing sir, but tell me do you have anything agaist those who er swing towards the same company so to speak?" Zeran asked. "What?! no one of my best friends is that way if I was that way she'd kill me!" Howard stated causing the group to laugh. "Ah well that is good cause your niece is seeing someone and it's not a-" Zeran started as he snickered. "Stud, Julia, Trini." Zeran said as the two of them walked forward as Julia bowed in respect. "Pleased to meet you Howard-San." Julia said with a smile as Uncle Howard smiled. "Young Lady the honor is mine now what did you say your name was again?" He asked. "Julia, Julia Chiang." She said as Howard's face went pale like he had seen a ghost. "C-C-Chiang?! as in Lao Chiang?!" Howard asked as Julia nodded rubbing the back of her head with a laugh. "Does everyone between our two families know my ancestor or something?" She laughed. "Its a long story young lady but none the less I came over to show you all this." Howard stated pulling out a jar of some kind. "This is my latest invention the Invisibility formula." Howard explained. "Oh? If you don't mind may I see and test it?" Zeran question as Howard smiled. "Go right ahead." He said placing the jar down. Zeran pulled a rock out of his pocket before taking a small eye dropper and putting some of the formula in it before placing the drop on the rock as the rock disapeared. "Ehehehe...well than." Zeran chuckled before picking up the formula. "With all due respect Mr. Trang, I think its best I hold onto it, can't have it falling into the wrong hands." Zeran stated. "Very well Zeran-San I will trust you with the Jar." Howard stated. Suddenly however, green and gold streams of lights zoomed into the room followed by a dark shadow teleport as The Dark Warrior, The Putties and Iggy's teleported into the room. "Aww hell don't tell me Zerak's back in action." Zack stated as the others got in fighting stance. "Julia get my uncle to safety!" Trini shouted as Julia nodded. "You got it Babe, come on Mr. Trang I'll explain later." Julia said as Howard nodded as they zoomed out of the room. Once Julia and Howard were out of there the remaining rangers got in fighting stance as most of the people in the juice bar had evacuated. "Long time no see Wizard." The Dark Warrior sneered. "Well, Well, Well still sour about what I did to you last time?" Zeran asked with a grin. "You damn wizard I'm going to enjoy this but for your information no, Zerak is still down with that damn Flu but I will be more than happy to deliver your heads to him on a silver platter!" Dark Warrior snarled. "Well than lets do this shall we?" Zeran asked looking at the rangers as Luke nodded looking at Jason and nodded who stepped forward. "Alright guys, IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Jason shouted as the rangers rose their morphers up. ANKYLOSAURS! MASTADON! PTERADACTALY! TRICERATOPS! SABER-TOOTH TIGER! TYRANOSAURS "POWER RANGERS!" They shouted getting in fighting stance. "IGGYS PUTTIES DESTROY THEM!" The Dark Warrior shouted. "Alright Luke you deal with the Dark Warrior the rest of us will deal with the Putties and Iggys!" Jason ordered as the rangers nodded charging forward. The Dark warrior charged in before jumping into the air and sliced towards Luke as he quickly dodged to the side Luke jumped in the air before drop kicking him as the Dark warrior recovered before sliced towards Luke sending him flying rolling to the ground. Jason quickly round house kicked a few putties before pulling out the power sword slicing at them knocking them backwards. Kimberly jumped in the air letting lose a few arrows from her bow into the chest of the putties as she rolled to the side before Zack charged forward and sliced though a few of them with the edge of the ax before jumping back and slamming two Iggy's together causing them to sizzle and disappear. Luke quickly pulled out his Claymore before slicing through the dark warrior and knocked him out of the juice bar charging after him. "Elis you don't stand a chance I am the Dark Warrior!" The Dark Warrior shouted. "Yeah I've heard that before!" Luke shouted as the dark warrior from his hand pulled out some kinda gun from his hand blasting Luke. "Surrender Fool!" He shouted. "Not a chance, I'm the second in Command to this team I didn't get here by surrendering!" Luke shouted. "Well than!" Dark Warrior shout taking out a potion before chugging it down before going to economy size as Jason and the others raced out. "This is your last chance Surrender!" The Dark Warrior bellowed. "No Way!" Jason shouted. "Than prepare for defeat ahahahaha!" Dark Warrior shouted spinning his weapon around. "WE NEED DINOSAUR POWER!" Jason shouted as suddenly one by one the original five dinosaurs slowly emerged from their hiding spot heading towards the battlefield. "ANKYLOSAURS DINOZORD POWER!" Luke shouted as the Ankylosaurs came out of his hiding spot heading to the battlefield. "LET'S DO IT OIYA!" Jason shouted jumping in the air followed by the other rangers dropping into their zords. The Dark warrior let loose a blast from his hand sending sparks flying right at the Zords sending sparks flying from them. "Time to bring this dude down to size!" Jason ordered. "Lets show him some megazord power!" Trini shouted as the Dark Warrior brought out his sword. "Prepare for your destruction!" The Dark warrior shouted as the Ankylosaurs tail clubbed the Dark Warrior into the stomach before blasts of electricity shot the Warrior from the Megazord tank mode as he did a flip landing on his feet like a ninja before sending blasts towards the rangers again causing sparks to once again fly from the Zords. "Switching to Megazord Battle mode! Luke you know what to do!" Jason shouted as Luke nodded pulling out his Coin. "START TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE!" Jason shouted. "Megazord Sequence has been initiated!" The computer stated. "Ankylosaurs convert to warrior mode!" Luke shouted placing the coin into the slot. "Warrior mode has been initiated!" Luke's computer stated. The Dino Megazord stood up before the Pterodactyl zoomed around covering the chest plate completing the Ankylosaurs arms popped out of its shell along with the legs before the head shot up the eyes glowing orange. GO GO POWER RANGERS! The Dark Warrior slashed only to be blocked by the Dino Megazord going for a kick than the Dark Warrior slashed down on Dino Megazord before turning around and zooming though the Ankylosaurs warrior mode causing sparks to fly. The Dino Megazord flung the sword out of the Dark Warrior's hand and punched him right in the stomach causing him to get sent back flying. He rolled to the side before using the chain on his scythe to wrap the megazords arms and sliced through them. GO GO POWER RANGERS! MIGHTY MORPHIN POWER RANGERS! "WE NEED THE POWER SWORD AND POWER CLAYMORE NOW!" Jason shouted as two swords dropped from the sky as the Ankylosaurs's Warrior mode picked up the Power Claymore while the Dino Megazord picked up the Power Sword. Both sword slashed down onto the chain breaking it separating the two zords apart. "BRING HIM DOWN RANGERS! HIYA!" Jason shouted as both Megazords lifted up their swords before slashing downwards sending a slash of energy at the Dark Warrior sending him flying and exploded. GO GO POWER RANGERS! YOU MIGHTY MORPHIN POWER RANGERS Back at the Juice bar Billy had just now gotten his Yellow Belt as Trini and Julia shared a kiss before Uncle Howard grabbed his jar and took off another day in Angel Grove had come to an end. Category:Power Rangers: The War Of The Wizards: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Arc Category:HollowOmega